Police Buffalo
The Bravado Police Cruiser (also known as the Police Buffalo) is a Police Car, available in the Free Mode of The Ballad of Gay Tony and story-mode of Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The vehicle is a Bravado Buffalo similar to the first and second generation Dodge Charger Police Package used by the New York Police Department, is a variant of the Buffalo, like the FIB Buffalo, and the three share similar performance. In multiplayer, the Police Buffalo can be found at a majority of police stations, and is not accessible in single player. When spawned via hacks or trainers in single player, players can notice that sometimes, strangely enough, regular civilians may drive the Police Buffaloes on streets. The livery is almost exactly the same as those used on the New York Police Department's Chargers. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car's model remains the same, in that it has the same body as TBoGT rendition. The livery, however, has been changed to a similar livery to the LSPD to reflect its real life inspiration. The car's emergency lighting has also been updated, featuring LEDs on the grill, roof, back window and rear lights. It is unequivocally the rarest police car in the entire GTA series, since it only spawns in a certain part of Los Santos near the Mission Row police station, either on patrol or in the bus stop area at night, and it is extremely rare to spawn in either circumstance. Unlike the other Police and Sheriff Cruisers and vehicles, the LSPD Buffalo does not have a two-digit number on the roof. It is, however, the only one having a badge painted on the hood. Sometimes, a version with a low-level spoiler attached sometimes spawns as well. The vehicle has had a makeover for the Enhanced edition of GTA V. Now sports a similar livery to the older Police Cruiser, including air identification numbers and the city seal on the side and a new pushbar has been added to the front bumper. However, the characteristic badge is now removed from the hood. Also, the car boasts a metallic paint finish, compared to the matte finish of the previous version. The spoiler option remains available, and the small bug with the grill-mounted blue light has been corrected (previously the housing was white). Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' For performance, the Buffalo is best described as "above average". It will out-accelerate any other standard-issue police vehicle in the game, save for of course the Police Stinger, which is obviously either a D.A.R.E. car or some other community-oriented policing strategy. Its top speed, engine and weight all appear to be taken from its unmarked counterpart, the FIB Buffalo. Handling-wise, the Police Buffalo is well-balanced, and sticks to the road a bit better than the apparently aging Vapid platform that it partially replaces. Due to RWD, over-steer is very prevalent and the Buffalo's engine requires huge RPM to accommodate for it at low speeds. At high speed, the Buffalo is remarkably stable, and lift-throttle over-steer is nearly non-existent. Crash deformation is average. In frontal impacts, the suspension appears to be tough, but its engine only takes a few good hits before it begins to smoke. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' There is little difference between GTA IV and GTA V'', except that the vehicle is much more durable. It does have an issue, however, in that its front axle bends easier than other Police cars, especially its older competitor. It is still an excellent choice for most officers if treated right. GTA V Overview V8 (Sound) Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5}} Image Gallery Police buffalo.jpg|The '''Police Cruiser' on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Police_buffallo.jpg|Police Cruiser in GTA Vwith a spoiler. PoliceBuffalo-FronQuarter-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view of the Police Cruiser in enhanced version of GTA V Police Buffalo Rear Quarter View.png|Rear quarter view of the Police Buffalo in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * Go to Leftwood or East Island City in Freemode, it should be parked there in the parking lot. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Rarely spawns at the train station under the Olympic Freeway on Strawberry Avenue between 12:00 AM and 4:00 AM. At the same location the Police Bike, Police Transporter and the Unmarked Cruiser can also be obtained (XB360/PS3 only). * Rarely spawns in Legion Square. Usually occupied by Interceptors. * Will spawn by the train station mentioned above, when already driving one. * Can randomly spawn near the Mission Row Police Station, with an officer inside it. * Rarely seen driving around in Pillbox Hill. * Commonly see driving around Pillbox Hill and Mission Row (enhanced version only). * Spawns more often when using the Director Mode, spawning at the location "Downtown LS", setting time to "Midday" and gaining at least 2 stars, where it usually pulls up to the player (enhanced version only). Trivia General *The Police Buffalo (PS3/XB360 version), along with the Interceptor, has similar liveries to the police cars found in the racing game ''Need For Speed: Rivals'' . ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the antennas on the roof of the car seems to be misplaced, so much in fact that one looks like it floats in mid-air next to the car. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It seems that it was intended for patrol, as the vehicle lacks a pushbar (PS3/XB360). *A Police Buffalo can be seen in the trailer for ''Grand Theft Auto Online ''Screenshot from the trailer, implying that it was at first meant to be featured in the game, but was removed from the final version. * Just like the real-life LAPD Dodge Chargers, the makeover version in the enhanced version now seems very similar to the Stanier-based cruiser, meaning that it now could have a similar role. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Sedans Category:Emergency Vehicle Class